


Catch me if you can

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request I finally got knocked out, only three more to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

Honking floated in the darkness, bouncing off the walls and surrounding Kanaya as she held her chainsaw at the ready, eyes narrowed and constantly watching. The irritating noise was almost like a stream of laughter and it grated on her ears, putting her further on edge. "Come out, Makara." She said in a flat tone, faint elegance lingering in the words. If anyone could put her on edge and make her lose her usual demeanor, it was the Juggalo. "You know this is pointless."

"Pointless?" Gamzee's voice came from somewhere in the darkness of the room. "This is a game, sister. Of course it has a fuckin' point."

"Then I have yet to fully understand what the point of this 'game' can be."

"It's a game." He said, mockingly consoling her. "It's just fun."

Kanaya readjusted her grip on the chainsaw, the weight starting to wear her arms out. For a moment she thought of how eerily similar this entire situation was to plots of quite a few horror novels, but in the same instance it wasn't. She was not afraid of Gamzee. And if Gamzee truly wanted to kill her, he would have at least made some sort of real attempt to. Perhaps his words were meant in honesty: This was a game.

"Makara," She said slowly, carefully, listening for a reaction, "I must decline the opportunity to participate in this 'game' with you."

"Aw sis," He laughed from behind her and she turned, watching his movements, "That's no fun at all. Besides, don't you want to know what the prize is?"

When she didn't reply, he took that as an invitation to continue on. "Winner takes all. Simple as that."

She stood tall, dignified, face set and chainsaw raised. He knelt down to a more primal stance, twirling the clubs in his hands. Let's dance.

They ran at each other, Kanaya swinging with precision and Gamzee back flipping away from the blades. When he met the wall he bounced off of it and landed on his hands, coming down and dodging to the side. A club flew and hit her shoulder, knocking her off balance. He lunged again, swinging to the side of his head and she barely avoided it.

He jumped back again, running alongside the edge of the room before disappearing into the shadows.

"Come now." She said, her breath slightly faster. "Your efforts to bide your time are silly."

"You would know, wouldn't you sis?" The voice came from her right and suddenly he appeared on her left, club raised and she swung at his arms. He hissed in pain as the blades nicked his arms and the club connected with her wrist, making her gasp and send the chainsaw flying out of her grasp. They both lunged for the weapon, Kanaya landing on top of the clown around his chest.

His claws immediately slashed at her and she fought to hold the pinning wrists down. Both of their breath was ragged now, and she could feel the tense touch to their relationship only becoming so much more so.

"It would seem I am the victor."

"I'll catch you on round two." He laughed, wiping the blood running down his arm onto his fingertips, smearing it over her lips. On impulse, her tongue swept it away and he got to his feet, grabbing his clubs back up.

"Same time tomorrow." He mused before leaving her sight.

Kanaya found a look of scorn crossing her features as she picked herself up. The offer was intriguing.


End file.
